


a party

by Crowgirl



Series: Timeline [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Thirteen:feast, party, festival, celebration.





	a party

‘I don’t like parties.’

‘That’s a shame.’ Q taps James’s chin. ‘Up a bit, please.’ 

James rolls his eyes but tilts his chin and lets Q straighten his collar. ‘I’ve been to too many of them.’ 

‘Poor baby.’ Q tweaks a last shirt fold and steps back, eyeing James critically. It’s all nonsense, of course: James looks gorgeous, he almost always does. He could take off the tie, lose the vest and jacket, and let Q rumple the shirt beyond recognition and he would still--

‘Focus, darling,’ James says, patting Q’s cheek. 

Q snorts and catches James’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back. ‘Well, be a good boy and get through the party and we’ll see if we can get you something you like afterwards.’

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering what James's post-party treat is: [Nor Cowardly in Retire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232693).


End file.
